


Touch the sky for our love.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [36]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hospitals, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer starts singing while Chloe is giving birth to there first child.





	Touch the sky for our love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelMT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelMT/gifts).

Chloe laid in the bed as the labor pains started to get worse. "God I'm going to kill you." She growled as she said to the baby's father.

"No bringing my father into this dear," Lucifer said simply. "Do you want me to sing for you? That always calms you and Trixie down?"

Chloe started to breathe before she nodded her head slightly. "Yes, please Lucifer. I love you."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he started to sing. "When the cold wind is a'calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light  
I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
(Na na na na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)  
(La na na na  
La na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)  
Where dark roots hide secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago  
I will read every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream  
I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
(Na, na, na, na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)  
And touch the sky  
Chase the wind  
Chase the wind  
Touch the sky."

Chloe reared back and decked Lucifer. "Shut up why do you have to do this to me." She groaned out before out popped there baby.

Lucifer reached up and rubbed his jaw. "Love you too." He said simply as he watched over them cleaning up the baby after he got to cut the cord.

The doctor and nurses checked over the baby and smiled at them happily as he placed the little pink bundle on Chloe's chest. "Congrats it's a little girl."

Chloe stared down at the little pink bundle. "Hi." She said softly.

Lucifer just stared at her as he reached out and gently ran a finger across her cheek. "Hello, little imp."

The nurses looked at him strangely.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed his little girl on her cheek. "Welcome to the world, my little princess." He turned with tears in his eyes and kissed Chloe on her cheek. "Thank you, my lovely queen, for this gift."

Chloe smiled softly up at him. "Your welcome. Oh and I told you so." She said with a smirk.

Lucifer chuckled softly.

The nurses walked away thinking they were a rather strange couple and left the room.

Chloe looked at him. "What was the song you sang earlier?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "The song is called touch the sky by Julie Fowlis from the movie Brave."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she went back to staring at there new baby. "We shall have to name the little princess."

Lucifer smiled softly. "What about Lucy? It would also keep my brothers from calling me that too."

Chloe laughed softly. "True she will be your mini version of you I can tell."

The baby looked up cutely at her mommy and daddy and yawned cutely. Her eyes turned red before she started to fuss loudly.

Chloe started to feed her.

"Yes, Lucy it is then," Lucifer said with a chuckle. "She named her self for being just like her daddy." He bent down and kissed her little cheek. "Welcome to the world my mini version." He stood there watching his little one happily eat.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for RachelMT :D You asked for it.


End file.
